


Colours of Go

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different people, different emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Dedicated to, ~*the chat*~, applejack tossed out a prompt and we all wrote too it. The prompt was rainbow and sparkles

Red.  
Kaga can't help seeing red when he sees a goban, too many memories.

Orange.  
Mitani feels like orange autumn leaves are like his experiences in go, good times fading away.

Yellow.  
Akari takes up Go because she's scared of losing Hikaru. She stays because it’s fun.

Green.  
Akira always feels jealous of the other kids his age, who so easily find others to play with.

Blue.  
Isumi just feels blue when it feels like he's becoming too old to continue pursuing his dreams.

Purple.  
Sai's eyes sparkle when they see anything related to go. It's a most wonderful game.


End file.
